Wanko's Warehouse
Wanko's Warehouse is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Victorious. It first aired on September 22, 2012 in the United States. Plot Trina tells everyone that there is a sale at Wanko's Warehouse, and they all set out to go. They find out that the big sale is going to be at 7 AM, not 7 PM. They find out there is a long line for a sale so they sneak in and get trapped, and try to get out. They plan on hiding in bins until they close, but the store has security cameras and alarm lasers. Everyone slides Robbie under the lasers, because he's skinny and flat enough for it. While Robbie finds his way out, the others get hungry. Once Jade asks for a sandwich, Cat crosses the lasers, setting off the alarm. Everyone (expect Robbie, who's still away) cover their heads with bins so they and Robbie leave the store. Subplot While Robbie tries to find a way out, he runs into twins named Billy and Barnie Triplet, who plan on robbing the store, and they force him to stay. They try to convince Robbie to steal the money, but Robbie refuses. Robbie also hangs out with them, ignoring the calls of his friends through walkie talkies. He eventually has to leave them to run away from the store to prevent troubles. Also, Sinjin and Burf are in line for the sale, with a tent. Trivia *Some people thought that a deleted scene from April Fools' Blank was a scene from this episode. *This has been the first episode to air after the announcement that Victorious was NOT being renewed. As of now, there are only 14 episodes left. *This episode was filmed from late January to February 2012. *Wanko's Warehouse is a department store, as mentioned in Sam Puckett's Fathers' Day Blog on iCarly.com, and Trina stated in the promo that Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale. *It might be a parody of Men's Warehouse, Macy's, or Best Buy. *Dan Schneider tweeted that he'll be working on inside jokes for this episode. *This episode airs on September 22, 2012 after a 3 month dry spell. The episode to air before this one was The Blonde Squad on June 30, 2012. *Rex does not appear in this episode, but his laugh is heard briefly in the opening scene as Robbie's ringtone when Trina sends out the mass text. **This is also the third time Rex has been absent. First in Car, Rain, and Fire, and second in The Blonde Squad. *Robbie says "I was born this way!" a reference to Lady Gaga's song called Born This Way. *Ending Tagline - Sinjin: "Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us." *On the Security system it states "SCHNEIDER SECURITY SYSTEMS" like the writer Dan Schneider. Goofs *Tori thinks Robbie's cellphone works but in How Trina Got In, she learns that it doesn't work. **Robbie also receives Trina's text, meaning that he probably got another service plan. *Tori shared her bucket with Robbie but in the last scene Robbie is using Tori's bucket alone and Tori is no where to be seen. Cat was the first one out of the warehouse and Andre the last, and if Tori came out of the warehouse without a bucket to cover her face she would have been caught by the cameras. *Rex's voice is heard in the episode when Trina texts everyone about the sale at Wanko's but he does not actually appear in the episode. It is possible he was in Robbie's backpack, but this is unlikely (Rex's laugh could have also been programmed as Robbie's text tone). *The gang probably would have gotten in more trouble for stealing the bins than just sneaking in. *If they were hungry Cat could've just offered them the candy in her bra (though it is possible she discontinued carrying the candy with her). Quotes Tori: 'Your plan? '''Jade: '''Just before Wanko's closes at 9, we hide here. In store. Then after they close, we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun. '''Tori: '''And then, we're the first ones here tomorrow morning when the sale starts! '''Jade: '''Yup. '''Andre: '''Wait, isnt that like breaking in? '''Beck: '''We're already in. '''Andre: '...That's some legit logic right there. '''Andre: What are those laser beams for? Robbie: They're part of the security system, if we break one of those beams, it will set off an alarm... Beck: & then, we have cops. Jade: So, you guys up for an all nighter at Wanko's? Everyone: Yeah! Robbie: Wanko's! Robbie: (Under bucket with Tori) I like where this is going! Tori: I do not! Beck: '''Man, I really don't like long lines. '''Andre: '''I don't like it either. I don't like it one bit! '''Cat: '''I love lines! They're like long, single-file parties! '''Staff: Hey, guys. Cat: We're not doing anything. Jade: I need bins, so this is perfect. Cat: 'Pretty! '''Cat: '(Goes to lick the laser) '''Trina:' '''Stop! What are you doing?! '''Cat: '''I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue. '''Tori:' Why? ...You wanna know what flavor it is,don't you? Cat: (nods) Trina: '''I gotta wazz! '''Jade: '''So wazz. '''Trina: Wazz where? Jade: Just grab a bin! Trina: Oh, Trina Vega does not wazz in bins! Tori: At that movie you wazzed in a popcorn bucket. Trina: 'A bucket is not a bin! '''Sinjin: '(to Burf) That's a peculiar way to eat a cucumber. 'Burf: '''So? '''Sinjin: '''You're so weird. ''(Licks the back of his hand and grooms himself.) '''André: Freedom! Jade: '''Someone, just get me a sandwich! '''Cat: Kay, kay. (walks into laser) Everybody: CAT! NO! Alarm begins blaring Trina: Oh, my god, the alarm Andre: Now the cops will be here in five minutes Tori: We've got to make a run for the car Beck: They have security cameras outside Trina: They catch us on tape, they'll come find us & arrest us Beck: What are we doing? Tori: Measuring to see how high this beam is from the floor. Jade: 8 inches. Beck: Let her measure it please... Well? Tori: 8 inches... Triplet Brother: 'You shouldn't be ashamed about being excited about your walkie talkie. '''Robbie: '''Yeah... you're right! I was born this way! Jade: Follow me into Wanko's boys and girls... and Robbie. '''Jade: '''What is this, a meeting? '''Cat: '''That's what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out together and eat meat. '''Tori: '''What? '''Cat: '''A "meating'. Get it? ''(Laughs) '''Tori: '''So, can we cut the line and hang here with you guys? '''Burf: ''(Nods)'' 'Sinjin: '''Sure. Get the gang and we'll let you cut in the line. '''Tori: '''Yay! ''(Stands up) '''Sinjin: '''Ooohh! A- and at 2 am, we'll open our thermose of cocoa. '''Tori: '''Awesome! I'll go get- 2 am? We're not gonna be in this line at 2 am. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah- ha. The sale doesn't start 'til 7. '''Tori: '''I know. And it's, uhh, ''(Gets her phone from her bag) ''6:45 right now. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. 6:45 pm. '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Sinjin: '''The sale starts in the morning. 7 am. '''Tori: '''7 am? You're saying that this sale doesn't start for 12 more hours? '''Sinjin: '''That's right. Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us. '''Beck: '''How much time 'til the store opens? '''Robbie: '''Well it's 10:15 pm right now. And it opens in 7 am, so 10 point 25 divided by 7 blah blah blah, carried to 2- '''Andre: '''About 9 hours! Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes